


Superlove

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: I don’t know if you’re still accepting asks but could you do 27. You’re so pretty w/ Superlove by Tinashe with my baby daddy Angel Reyes pretty please😘❤️ Have an awesome day and stay beautiful babes💞
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 4





	Superlove

You laughed as you watched Angel from the sidelines. you had somehow convinced him to come to the beach with you and your friends and he was now playing an intense game of volleyball. You’d chosen to sit this game out, opting to bury your feet in the sand and pretend to be a DJ instead. You watched as Angel attempted to return a serve, failing when he collided with Coco.

You weren’t surprised when Coco showed up with Angel, Coco had been actively trying to hook up with your best friend since they met during your holiday party last year. 

Angel looked over and smiled when he heard your laughter before quitting the game and jogging over towards you. He plopped down on the sand next to you and laced his fingers in yours as you continued to watch the game. 

You enjoyed moments like this with Angel. Being with him felt right, you felt complete with him. 

“Why are you staring at me?” you asked without taking your eyes off the game.

Angel chuckled and wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. “But **you’re so pretty** ,” he responded before he placed a kiss on your head.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” you teased as you settled into his embrace. 

“Oh, trust me. I have many.” 

You rolled your eyes because you knew it was true. “ _I’m your girl,_ Angel, _and I wanna be forever._ ” You looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “ _You’re my world and we’ll always be together._ ”

Angel smiled softly and rested his head on top of yours. “ _Nothing will ever break this up_.”


End file.
